Pooh's Adventures of Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain
Pooh's Adventures of Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future.. Plot In the summer of 1980, Beth Easton and her recently-widowed mother move from Los Angeles to a small town in Washington in an attempt to reassemble their broken lives. At first, Beth misses L.A. and resents their new life in the country, but a chance encounter with the outspoken and free-spirited Jody Salerno piques Beth's curiosity about the town. She also meets Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Ttark, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Rocko, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jack Skellington, and Zero who have just arrived in Washington for a vacation. Jody, a social outcast with a troubled homelife and an alcoholic mother, shares Beth's love for 'Winnie the Pooh' stories, and the two girls become fast friends. Looking for adventure, Beth and Jody and our heroes make plans to explore the mysterious caves below Bear Mountain, where legend tells of a long-lost gold mine buried deep within the mountain's treacherous depths. However, Beth and Jody and our heroes are not the only people hunting for this treasure, and the two girls and Pooh and the others must rely upon their wits, their courage, and the power of their friendship if they are to survive this ordeal and strike it rich. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, the Jungle Adventure Crew, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Ttark, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Baloo, Bagheera, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jack Skellington, and Zero guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Cristmas Carol, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, the Pokémon films, The Land Before Time films, the SpongeBob SquarePants films, The Brave Little Toaster films, the Madagascar films, the Mickey Mouse films, The Princess and the Frog, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Aladdin films, the Scooby-Doo films, The Little Mermaid films, Dinosaur, Brother Bear 1 and 2, The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course, the Curious George films, My Neighbor Totoro, Once Upon a Forest, Rio 1 and 2, Trolls, Trolls Holiday, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *The TV show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was in reruns on ABC Saturday mornings at the time when Runaway Brain, A Goofy Movie, and Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain were released in theaters and The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, The Lion King, and The Swan Princess were released on home video in 1995. *''The Land Before Time'', Curious George, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story and Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain were released by Universal Pictures, which owns current rights for the Trolls franchise. *''Glod Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain'' was officially released on DVD in 2017, the same year both The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover and Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown were released directly on DVD and Digital, Trolls was released on 4K Ultra HD, Blu-ray, DVD, and Digital, My Neighbor Totoro was re-released on Blu-ray by GKIDS in the US, and the Blu-ray release of The Princess and the Frog was repackaged with a Digital code. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. *Due to the real film's brief language and content, this film will be censored. For instance, the D word, the H word, and the word "redneck" will be replaced with the words "darn", "heck", and "loser", the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh", and some violence, blood bits, and some other content will be censored to make it more G-rated, due to the Winnie the Pooh franchise being made for little kids. *Ironically, the very first Winnie the Pooh book was mentioned twice in the real film. *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'', The Jungle Book 2, and Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain all featured music scores composed by Joel McNeely. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Mystery films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films